Excalibur
by firedancer34
Summary: Follows Dark Prodigy and Shelter. Alfred reflects on the ladies that have come to mean so much to him. B/H implied


I enter the Clocktower and take note of the utter silence even though it is well into the late hours of the morning. Having seen both the Hummer and the van Miss Barbara occasionally used both parked in the garage, I can only deduce that she and Miss Helena went out for a walk, or were still asleep.

Given Miss Helena's nocturnal schedule it would be no surprise for her to still be slumbering for another couple of hours yet. However it would be a highly unusual thing for Miss Barbara to still be asleep when, even during summer break, she is prone to rising early. But, with her and Miss Helena finally on the road to mending, I have often found both of them napping and sleeping in later than usual. And almost always in the close presence of the other.

It warms my heart to see this family finally piecing itself back together. The night I walked into the three of them locked in that dreadfully violent struggle, I had feared the worst. I had wondered if I was witnessing the irreparable fracture of the three women I held dearest to me. I will admit that my composure had indeed slipped for a few brief moments, and had probably spoken with much more harshness than was professional. But then, given that all we have been through, I believe any emotional reaction I displayed that night was quickly forgiven and forgotten. Miss Barbara would have none of my apologies the next day.

When Miss Dinah departed shortly after her fight with Miss Helena, my concern only grew. And when she did not return, I could no longer remain a passive observer. I knew where she would go and since Miss Barbara had been preoccupied with Miss Helena, I programmed the Delphi to keep strict watch out for any signs of disturbance in the cell of the mad woman that has wrought all this havoc upon our family. As I suspected, Miss Dinah did indeed finally try to lash out at Quinn.

But not even I could have suspected just how far over the edge she had begun to slip. Nor did I think that Miss Helena would be the one to break through to young Miss Dinah and stop her. It was a close call indeed and I was relieved that Miss Barbara finally set her pride aside and realized that all of this had spun out of her control and made the call to the Martian Manhunter.

It was with great relief that Miss Barbara informed me last evening that the young miss is recovering from her ordeal, and is finally getting the peace of mind she has so desperately needed. I must say though, the discovery of her long lost father was a wonderful surprise. It has been a long time since I have seen Master Queen, and it will be a pleasure to have his presence around on a more regular occasion again.

It will be interesting to see just what doors this may open for Miss Helena and her own father. I do hope they can finally come to some kind of peace with each other. I think Miss Barbara's harsh, but necessary words in the hospital that night finally got though to him. Master Bruce and I have talked much about his unwise choice to abandon both his city and his family when they needed him the most. While I understood his need to escape the tragedy that had befallen him once more, the length of his absence was what did the real damage. Even I have to admit that I found that inexcusable

He regrets deeply not being there for his daughter and his former protégé. It is a failure he will have to live with for the rest of his already burdened life. But one can never be too old to learn a lesson the hard way. Not even I it would seem, I muse wryly, thinking of my interference in Miss Barbara's personal life.

I set the bag of groceries on the counter and go about quietly putting things away and tidying up the kitchen. A noise captures my attention and I see Miss Helena making her way carefully into the kitchen where she collapses into a chair with a groan and reached up to rub her temples. Her hair is completely out of sorts, and her clothing - what little of it there is- is quite disheveled. I allow myself the tiniest of smiles, realizing that to get to this state, Miss Helena must have had quite the evening out. It warms my heart to know she is starting to enjoy life once more and move past this tragedy.

"Good morning Miss Helena," I greet with more cheer than she probably appreciates.

"Please tell me you have a massive bottle of aspirin nearby and some coffee in that bag," she groaned.

I chuckle softly at the desperation in her voice and start a fresh pot of coffee while I fetch her the needed analgesic. "Long night Miss Helena?"

She gives me a low chuckle that I haven't heard in quite some time actually and I feel an eyebrow arch.

"You have no idea Al."

"Dare I ask if I need to restock the liquor cabinet?"

"Huh? Oh, no. We didn't get plastered last night. But Barbara was um….running me through quite the um…exercise program…for my eyes…" I feel my other eyebrow join the first as I notice a tell-tale blush creep up her cheeks and pink the tips of her ears. "Anyway, it always leaves me with a headache afterwards," she finished in a rush.

"I see." I answer neutrally as I take in Helena's disheveled appearance once more. And notice several new marks along the skin of her neck and shoulder.

"Will Miss Barbara be joining us soon?" I ask as the coffee finishes and I begin pouring Helena a large mug.

"She's uh…we were up pretty late and I think she was pretty wore out. I can hear her snoring still from here."

"Well, exercising will do that to one," I can't help but reply.

She has just accepted the mug, but her head tilts to one side and her eyebrow lifts as she hears the amusement in my voice. She takes a slow sip and then sets her mug down and fiddles with it. "So," she says slowly before falling silent.

I spare her by sitting next to her and resting my hand on hers. "I must apologize Miss Helena. I have known for quite some time of your feelings for Miss Barbara and hers for you. However you both seemed unwilling to act on them and then Miss Barbara became involved with Master Wade and you with Detective Reese. I regret letting Master Wade in on your secret, and into the Clocktower. Perhaps-,"

Helena's hand had turned over in mine and her strong fingers gripped mine as she smiled sadly. "We have all been doing what-if's Alfred. I never thought you would be doing them with us, but I've come to realize there are just too many variables in life to worry about choices we have made in the past. All we can focus on is the future. And all that matters is that we are all still here and we still have each other. I may never heal fully Alfred, but there is nothing I can do about that. And you know what? I don't care any more. I've got you and Barbara and Dinah, and that's good enough for me."

I smile at the suddenly wise and mature young woman sitting in front of me. Miss Helena has indeed come a long way during this past week. It makes me even happier that she and Miss Barbara have obviously opened up to each other about everything. Throwing propriety to the wind for a moment, I lean forward and hug this amazing young woman briefly and sigh in contentment when she returns it fiercely, burying her head in my shoulder for a minute.

"I am happy for you and Barbara, my dear," I tell her softly.

I hear her sniffle a tiny bit and look down to see her with a huge smile on her face, her eyes slightly moist. "Me too Alfred. You know you have always been like a father to me right?"

Despite decades of life and years of practicing control over my emotions, I cannot help but feel a small lump in my throat. "I do my dear. And I would be honored to have someone such as yourself as my daughter. The thought of losing you…any of you….is something I never want to revisit."

"I promise to take good care of myself and my family from here on out Alfred. Nothing will ever destroy us like that again."

I can hear and see the conviction in her with that declaration and know that never again will this family be shattered. Time will probably test the bonds more than once, and I'm sure we will be faced with some kind of catastrophe in the future once more. But I cannot help but draw upon the analogy of a blacksmith forging a sword for his king .

These three remarkable young women have had their mettle tested by the hottest of fires and endured. The impurities have been filtered, the fires have cooled. They have been shaped and strengthened by their experience, their rough edges smoothed and sharpened. They are entering the last stage, a stage that requires great love and patience and perhaps just a little bit of magic and luck. A sword forged for battle can be wielded by anyone, but one fit for a king must be oiled, buffed and polished until it seems that it is glowing from within. Sitting here with Helena, I am beginning to see that glow And I know that once all the pieces of this family are back together again, they will be brilliant and indestructible.

They too will become legends.


End file.
